Starbucks and Seating Charts
by WildestDreams13
Summary: "Well than I guess we'd might as well get to know each other. You know, since neither of us are giving up this table?" He wants to challenge her, wants her to accept the challenge. Ally shrugs her shoulders. "I guess so." She accepts his challenge./ After Austin and Ally's table challenge, will they find a way to turn it into more in the big city?/ AU/ part three up!
1. Starbucks and Seating Charts

Starbucks and Seating Charts

Part One

"What can I help you with today?" An employee at Starbucks asks the girl on a cold Wednesday in January. The brunette is bundled up in her blue pea coat and scarf, the New York air chillier than what she was use to.

"Um, yes, I'll take a small hot chocolate and a chocolate chip muffin." She answers while looking at the menu that hadn't changed a bit since she first started coming to the Starbucks on the corner of Broadway ST. The cashier, with the name tag that reads Dez, says the total and the brunette pulls out her money.

Once the hot chocolate and muffin are in her small hand, she walks to her favorite spot. The table, same one that she always sits at, faces away from the door, which means she doesn't see the person who walks in a moment later. But she would soon.

Her phone is in her hand; while scrolling through her news feed she internally laughing at all the desperate and pathetic people she went to high school with. When she scrolls through Facebook, she gets a sense of pride that she got out of Miami, unlike other people, and was starting to make a name for herself. She flashes back to memories from high school; remembers hearing about the weekend parties where every one got so drunk, and forgot their names. Where was she during those fun nights that most can't even remember? At home, reading, of course. Back then, when she was tired of hearing about the drama surrounding her, at school and home, she would tell her self that one day she would write a book called, 'Things I Heard in High School', she never got around to it though.

She's half way done her muffin and about to switch to scrolling through Instagram when she hears a throat being cleared behind her. _What now? _The brunette thinks while turning around in her seat. Brown eyes are met with another set of brown eyes. And blonde hair. And a male.

The blonde, tall, and handsome man is holding an iced mocha in his left hand, his cookie in the right. A black coat is wrapped around his frame, topped off with a plaid patterned scarf. "Sorry to bother you miss, but this is the table that I always sit at."

The brunette glances around the table, looking for a name that states the table belongs to the tall dude. After a moment, she stops the charade and brings her eyes to look up. "Hmm, that's weird because I don't see anything anywhere that says this is your table only. What's your name? Maybe I missed it." She lifts her eye brow, as if a way of challenging him. She wasn't leaving the table without a fight.

Lightly laughing, the male extends his hand. "Austin Moon, son of business mogul, Mike Moon, and Mimi Moon, columnist at New York Times."

Scoffing disbelievingly, the female takes his hand in her own, giving it a hard shake. "Ally Dawson, daughter of music store owner, Lester Dawson, and Penny Dawson, writer of books about animals."

Austin lets her hand go before responding bluntly. "You just mocked me."

"And you're not getting this table just because your parents are important in a world that is not mine."

Austin takes his time responding, walking around to the other side of the table and pulling out the empty seat across from Ally. "You're a sassy one, aren't you." He slides his jacket off, revealing the gray suit he was sporting underneath it.

"And you're a little dressed up for coffee and cookies at Starbucks, aren't you?" Ally had already taken off her own coat, light pink sweater underneath it.

"You don't know how to answer questions with out asking one, do you?"

"I don't know, do I?"

"I think so." Austin shakes his head at the girl, then takes a bite of the chocolate chip cookie.

Ally puts her half empty hot chocolate cup down on the table, going through things that she could say to this Austin guy. The last time she stroked up a conversation with an attractive guy in a coffee shop was, well, never. "What do you think you're doing?"

Austin's eyes shine as he puts down his drink, then runs his hand through his hair and sits back in the chair, trying to get comfortable. "I'm just having a drink at my favorite coffee shop."

She can't believe the nerve of this guy. Before even considering what to do next, Ally looks down at the time on her phone, 2:33 PM, she wasn't meeting her best friend until six, so she had plenty of time to challenge the man. Ally leans back in her chair, crosses her leg over her knee, and takes another bite of the delicious muffin. "Mm, that's funny cause so am I." A smug grin appears on her face.

Austin has to clamp his lips shut so the laugh doesn't spill out. If he laughed, this little game would be over, and what a shame that would be. "Well than I guess we'd might as well get to know each other. You know, since neither of us are giving up this table?" He wants to challenge her, wants her to accept the challenge.

Ally shrugs her shoulders. "I guess so." She accepts his challenge. "I've been coming to this Starbucks, sitting at this exact table, for a year now and I have never seen you before? Are you sure that you're not at the wrong table?"

"I'm positive," Austin says while giving the room a look. "I always sit at this very table because it gives me a nice view of the counter. I love the attractive red head guarding the cash register." He gestures to the tall person taking someone's order at the front of the shop.

Ally turns her body around to see who Austin was talking about; not expecting to find what she does. "So you're gay?" The red head that Austin was talking about was a guy. Ally didn't know him at all but she didn't peg him as a guy who liked other guys.

"If I were, would you judge me?"

Ally bites her lip because she knows that there was no way he was gay. "Absolutely not. I've marched in a few gay pride parades during my time." Her phone vibrates on the table but she ignores it; flipping it over so her case is facing up.

Austin widens his eyes at Ally. "That is great, you're very patriotic?" His statement comes out as a question.

Ally can't control her laugh any longer. "I'm just kidding. And, by the way, I'm pretty sure you're not gay, either."

"What?! I could totally be gay if I wanted to." Austin takes the time to cross his legs, roll up the sleeves of his gray suit jacket and push back his blonde hair.

Ally shakes her head because, no, there was no way this guy sitting in front of her could be gay. "I don't think so because first of all, just two minutes ago you were staring at the blonde sitting right over there," Ally gestures to the blonde girl with boobs that were about to spill out over her tight red shirt. "And second of all, you just don't peg me as a guy who enjoys the company of other guys more than the company of a beautiful women,"

After sitting his legs down on the floor, and fixing his hair, Austin smirks. "You're something else. And that blonde is quite fine, ain't she?"

Ally's phone vibrates again. "I guess so, if you like girls who wear low cut tops in the dead of winter, then sure!" Sarcasm drips from her voice. "Why don't you go sit over there?"

Austin chuckles lowly. "Why would I do that? Then you'd win and I'm never gonna let that happen. And, FYI, the red head at the counter is my best friend, not my lover."

Ally knows that she isn't going to win the battle of the table as easily as she thought, but she still planned on winning one way or the other. "If you were a true gentlemen, you would just give up the table. It's just a table at one of the hundreds of Starbucks that are in New York, after all." Ally puts on her fake smile; the one that shows all of her teeth.

Austin knows the game that the petite girl was trying to play; knew it all too well since his parents were in the business field and he had been around it since birth and was now training to work with his dad. Ally was trying to undermine him, trick him into giving up the table that he sat at every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. "Why don't you just give up the table? A pretty girl like you can easily get any table you want." He was going to play her right back.

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" Ally shakes her head simply. "This pretty girl wants this table. The table she sits at every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." Ally leans back in her chair, front legs going off the ground; as a child she always got yelled at for it, but today she was going to.

Austin strokes his chin with his finger. "Hmm, that's funny cause I sit at this table every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." Austin thinks this over. Is it possible that every other day leading up to this, they had simply missed each other? Austin's subconscious mind thinks, _there is no way I would've seen her and not known. _

"I guess we just simply miss each other." Ally wasn't going to over think this. The times that she gets her coffee changes every day.

"You don't think it's weird that both of us sit at the same table, on the same days, but have just now ran into each other? Maybe it's destiny that we finally met today." Austin was interning with his dad on the 20th floor of the Empire State Building. His job was to get coffee for all the business men, and to wear a nice suit. Through out Austin's life, his parents had pounded in to his head that there was no such thing as a happy and easy life. Any one who wants to be successful has to work hard, and not care what they have to do to get there. Austin didn't like to think that way; he liked things like destiny, fate, and love.

"Destiny is for losers, it's just a stupid excuse to wait for things to happen instead of making them happen," Ally recites the line from one of her favorite characters, Blair Waldorf, from the show Gossip Girl. When Ally found out that she got into NYU, the first thing she did was watch all six seasons of the drama based, and shot, in New York City. Blair inspired her every day life. Ally knew that Blair would not give up her favorite table for just any one; no matter how cute they were. Chuck Bass and Austin Moon be damned.

"What I mean is," Ally tried to recover from her slip.

"No, no, I like it," Austin cut her off, the wheels in his head turning. "It's very inspiring if you think about it. Why wait for something that isn't guaranteed when you can create your own destiny." Ally nods her head because she's pretty sure that that's what Blair met when she said it. "You're a very wise one, Ally Dawson, are you a writer or something?"

Was Ally a writer? No. Did she want to be? Absolutely yes. She loved the idea of creating fictional worlds, and the characters that go in them. But she could never get her self to actually go through with it; there were about a million unfinished ideas resting in the documents of her computer. And the fact that her parents didn't approve didn't help either.

"No, I wish, but no," she sighs before continuing. "I'm actually interning at an office in the Empire State Building."

Austin's eyes widen at the new found discovery. "Really? What floor?" He almost felt like he was having an out of body experience.

"The 19th floor. I'm interning with one of my professors at NYU, he's in charge of writing those puny slogans you see every where." Ally loves her self a puny pun.

"No way! I intern at the 20th floor with my dad's office. Are you sure this isn't destiny?"

Their drinks are forgotten about, Ally's muffin has gone cold, and all that's left of Austin's cookie is crumbs. They'd only been sitting there for 45 minutes but it felt longer as they found out things they had in common.

Ally looks down at her sweater sleeve, playing with the little pink button. "Again, it could be just a coincidence, not destiny. Aren't you getting a little thirsty?" Both of their eyes go to Austin's empty iced mocha cup.

Austin's eyes leave the cup to look at Ally's raised eye brows. "I could ask you the same thing." His hand gestures to Ally's empty hot chocolate mug.

Neither of them answer the questions; in stead they answer with their eyes. Austin notices how chocolaty Ally's eyes are, her lips have a natural red tint to them, and her brown hair was curled into little ringlets.

Ally sees that Austin's eyes are a hazel, she sees a James Dean day dream look in them, his lips, much to her dismay, look kissable, and his blonde hair was floppy and slicked back.

Ally decides to break their stare off by flipping her phone over to see that she still had two and half hours left until she had to leave. Her lock screen showed that she had two missed calls from her best friend Trish, who was probably just asking what she was wearing. She flips her phone back.

"Somewhere you have to be?" Austin asks once Ally's eyes meet him again. Austin had to be somewhere at six; he had a blind date that his dad set him up with.

"I don't know, is there somewhere you have to be?"

Austin shakes his head at her statement because this girl can never answer a direct question. "Nope, nowhere at all."

* * *

An hour and some witty comments later, Austin and Ally had finally gotten past the awkward conversations, 'destiny' and were getting to know each other.

"Why'd you decided to leave Florida for New York?"

"A lot of reasons," Ally thought about her life in Florida, and how much better New York was. "I got in to NYU, which was my dream school, and I guess I just wanted to get away from my high school life."

"Why? I figured you were a homecoming queen, dated all the football players and had every girl wanting to be you," Austin actually didn't have any idea what she was like.

Ally looks down at her lap, trying not to blush. "No, not exactly. I was more of an invisible book nerd type of girl," Ally looks up to find Austin's eyes gazing at her with something that could only be described as compassion. "What were you like in high school?"

"I went to a private school in Upper Manhattan. Not much else to say about it."

When Ally thought of private schools, she thought of the school from Gossip Girl; queen bee's, minions and hash on school grounds.

"Did you ever get expelled?"

Austin leans forward. "Well, there was this one time when I got in trouble for eating pancakes in Chemistry class. I got sent to the principles office and my parents had to donate money to the school to get me out of it."

Ally leans in closer. "Seriously? You got in trouble for eating pancakes?"

"No, but I did eat pancakes in my Chemistry class once with out permission."

* * *

Another hour later, and they were no closer to deciding a winner of the table challenge. They each only had a half hour until they had to leave, so the winner had to be determined soon.

"I still can't believe that we go to the same Starbucks, on the same days, and sit at the same table, and have just now ran into each other. And, to top it all off, we both intern in the same building, with just a one floor difference." Austin states after looking at his phone to see that it was already 5:35. He didn't want to leave. Originally it started off as a game, but as the time ticked by, he found himself enjoying her company.

Ally stretches out her arms, yawning a little. "I guess anything is possible in this big city." She's feeling a surge of sadness at the thought of having to leave in just a few moments. Yeah she wanted to win the little challenge, but she also wanted to know more. She's about to say something else when her phone vibrates again. Ally flips the phone over and sees that it's Trish calling. "I better answer this." Austin nods an okay.

"Ally!" Trish's voice comes yelling through the phone. "I'm sorry but I have to cancel, I met this really cute guy at Dunkin Donuts! Reschedule for tomorrow?" Ally grins smugly at this because that means she can stay here as long as she wants now.

"That's great! Have a wonderful time." Ally hangs up the phone with a sparkle in her eye.

"Good news?" Austin asks because of the look that was present on her face. Before Ally can respond, Austin's phone vibrates from its place in his pocket. The screen reads a random number. "Hold that thought."

"Hi, is this Austin Moon?" A woman's voice asks him.

"Yes it is. Who's asking?"

"It's the girl that you're supposed to go out with tonight. I'm sorry but I'm not gonna be able to make it." Austin's wants to cheer.

He hangs up the phone with out even responding. After stuffing the phone back into his pocket, Austin gives Ally a 100 watt smile. "Great news, Ally, my plans for tonight are canceled so I get to sit at this table all night. Well, until they close."

Ally grins right back at him. "That's great because my plans were canceled as well."

"Then I guess we'll be sitting here all night, since neither of us are giving up the table?" Austin had to pee, badly, for an hour now. But he was too in to the game to give up.

Ally had to pee as well, but there was no way she was going to resign because of her tiny bladder. "I guess so."

"I feel like we've had this conversation before." Austin chuckles, enjoying this too much.

Ally giggles. "That's because we have." Ally thinks, _did I just giggle like a girl? _

Austin decides that he likes her giggle. He likes her eyes and plump red lips. Wants to run his fingers through her hair and hold her small hand. He would love to be the reason of her laugh and to buy her what ever she wants. He wants to know everything there was to know about the girl with the hot chocolate. And if he's being completely honest with him self, he wants to know what's under that light pink sweater. And not just in a sexual way.

"You have a nice laugh." The words slip out of his lips before he can give it a second thought. But it was what was going through his mind, and he had to let it out.

Ally's eyes widen because she liked his laugh too. And his eyes, and his kissable lips. He was tall, and handsome as hell. Running her hands through his hair while kissing him had never sounded so good. She wants to know about his family, and would love for him to show her around New York City like no one ever had before. She wants to see what's underneath that suit, in more ways than one.

Ally blushes at her thoughts. "Thanks." She brushes a piece of hair behind her ear.

Austin decides to be bold; make his own destiny. "Listen, Ally, would you like to turn this game into more?" He leans in closer to her, so close to touching her face. Austin would've came up with something more clever but was too far gone to care.

Ally bites her lip, face on fire. "I mean, if you want to." Ally could play hard to get, make him wonder, but she didn't want that. She wanted him, and another hot chocolate.

"Do you want to?" They're both leaning in, meeting in the middle of the table.

"I don't know, do you?" She was doing it again; answering with a question.

Instead of answering with words, he answers with a kiss. A kiss on her red lips. Iced mocha mixed with hot chocolate.

The kiss only lasts a few seconds, being that they were in a public place. Once pulled away, they both grin like little kids who know a secret.

"I'm gonna go get us some more drinks then we can talk about another coffee date." Austin breaks the grinning spell, and starts to get off the chair.

Ally watches him leave. He's half way to the counter when she turns around and says, "I won the challenge, just FYI, Austin."

Austin winks at her because he would rather loose a challenge and win a pretty girl any day.

**Sooooo what did you think?! Originally it was going to be something different but I decided to do this instead and I really like it. **

**Let me know if you liked this cause I could continue as like a one shot series? I can see more for them but I only want to if you guys like it too :) **

**I do not own Austin and Ally, Starbucks, Dunkin Donuts, Gossip Girl or anything else that's obviously not own by a teenager. **

**Review please :) **


	2. What's Next and Warm Coffee Spills

What's Next and Warm Coffee Spills

Part Two

"Your place or mine?" Austin asks Ally as they make their way out of the Starbucks on the corner of Broadway ST. When the time on their phones switched to nine, and the employees were shooing them out, the new duo decided that it was time to leave.

Ally wraps the blue coat around her tiny frame before answering. "It's funny that you think just because we kissed I'm going to go home with you." Ally decides to play with his mind a little.

Austin's eyes widen, thinking that he overstepped and ruined his chance with the hot chocolate girl. "I, um, I didn't mean that." He just meant that he didn't want his day with Ally to end yet. Not when he kissed her, and she kissed him back. "I just meant that, well, maybe you want to, I don't know. Just forget I said anything," Austin starts to turn around but Ally stops him with a laugh.

"Austin, I'm messing with you. I'm not going to go to your place and sleep with you, but I do want to see you again." They were standing to the side of the building; the beeping of the taxi cabs were their soundtrack and the lights of the tall buildings made their faces brighter.

Austin's eyes go back to it's normal size while his smile grows. "Really? You still want to see me again?" He never was one to doubt himself but with chocolate eyes staring at him, and red lips being ever so taunting, he was feeling a little woozy.

Ally finds her self smiling at Austin's nervousness. "I think I do. Do you still want to see me again?"

"There isn't anything else going on in my head except wondering when I can see you again." Austin must have been bit by the honesty bug because it was the first time in a while that he didn't even consider censoring his thoughts.

It was Ally's turn to blush and grin. "Good, because I plan on seeing you again. And I'm assuming that you put your number in my phone when I went to the bath room."

Austin winks in response because, yes, yes he did. Before answering, he looks up at the sky to see that snow was starting to fall, meaning that they really did need to get going. "I guess this is good night?" He wasn't going to say good bye because good bye meant that they weren't going to see each other again and there was no way that he was going to allow that to even become a possibility.

Ally shuffles her boots on the concrete payment, wishing, for just a second, that she didn't have any self respect and would allow herself to go with the handsome blonde where ever he wanted to take her. "Good night, Austin Moon." She gives him a small smile, about to turn around to hail a cab, when she leans up to kiss him.

Austin had other ideas; as Ally's lips were about to come into contact with his, he moves his head to the side so she kisses his cheek instead. Austin turns red, something he didn't like to admit happened to him often, but Ally just giggles.

"Are you sure you don't dislike me or-" Ally starts to say through her laughs, but Austin cuts her off with his lips; catching her in a passionate kiss on the side of a busy New York street. The kiss was much better than the short one they shared in the coffee shop. That one was a quick kiss, it meant that they wanted to try something. The kiss on the street, the lights so bright, said that they felt feelings for each other, even though it hadn't even been a day.

Ally's out of breathe by the time they pull apart. Austin's hands are wrapped around her tiny waist, while Ally's hands are tangled in his hair, just like she day dreamed about not too long ago.

"There is no way that I don't like you." Austin whispers into the air. Ally almost missed it because of the harsh beeping of cars, but she heard it and pressed record so she could replay it once she got home. Replay it over and over again.

Austin lets Ally's waist go as Ally untangles her fingers from his soft blonde hair. "I really need to go now." Ally whispers.

"I really need to let you go." Ally considers it to be her best shot at getting away from her new friend; she walks away, leaving him standing there, watching her walk away to hail a cab to her apartment.

Once Ally's safe in the cab, well however safe you can be, Austin allows him self to turn the opposite direction, heading towards his own apartment.

Austin had no idea what was in store for his new budding friendship, but he hoped that it would be a romance.

* * *

Two weeks pass. Two long, dreadful weeks and Austin still hadn't heard from Ally. Or, as his best friend called her, Starbucks girl. His friends made Ally sound like she wasn't even real; like Austin made her up in his wildest dreams. But he didn't because he can still feel her lips pressed against him, and the feel of his hands wrapped around her waist.

He reasons with himself that maybe she lost his number. Or it hadn't saved when he put it in. He also thinks that maybe she lied and didn't want to see him again. Or she had a boyfriend back home in Miami.

He imagines what this boy friend could be like. He likes to picture a dorky guy who liked basket weaving. But on the other hand, he pictures a buff dude who wore leather jackets and had a cool name, maybe something like Ross.

Austin tells his mind to shut the hell up and get over it. Ally told him that destiny was just an excuse to wait for things to happen instead of making them happen, but Austin preferred to wait on the sidelines for Ally to call him.

_Damn, _he thinks while getting ready for work, putting on a black suit, with a red tie, _isn't it the guy whose supposed to not call, and the girl whose left with __nothing but __her imagination? _

Austin decides to walk to work as a way of clearing his mind of any thoughts that would distract him from work. Of course all he does at work is get people coffee and sit in his cubicle so the middle aged women can gawk at the twenty one year old male.

His apartment is across from Central Park, as he crosses the side walk to go in the direction of the Empire State building, he glances at the people walking their dogs. Austin starts to wonder if Ally had any dogs or if she was cat person. Maybe her cat got deathly ill and that's why she hadn't called yet! Austin nods his head to him self while waiting for the cars to pass, that's why she hadn't called.

* * *

Austin arrives at the massive building just in time to be hit with a hot substance, and another body, in the main lobby. The hot liquid, presumably coffee, goes all over his black jacket, and manages to run down his dress pants. Austin grits his teeth as it seeps through to his skin. He was fine, he was not going to freak out at who ever did it.

After calming himself down, he looks over at the owner of the coffee, who also managed to get it all over her coat as well. The girl wears a blue coat, one that reminds him of a certain brunette. Then he realizes that this girl was a brunette as well.

She turns around so they can see each other's faces. At the first glance, they both perk up, despite the hot coffee burning through their clothing.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ally Dawson." Austin starts to say. "You know, you could've just called, you didn't have to run into me with coffee as a way of getting my attention."

Ally then realizes what actually just happened, she wasn't dreaming. She had ran into someone, and not just any one, she ran into Austin Moon. Who she hadn't found the courage to call yet. She didn't have to call him now.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Her mind goes into auto pilot as she starts to walk away to look for napkins. Austin grabs her hand instead, stopping her actions.

"Not so fast."

"Austin, I have to go get napkins to clean this off." She looks down at her favorite coat that was now ruined.

Austin starts walking to the janitors closet, dragging Ally along behind him. He wasn't going to let her get away this time. He opens the door with his free hand, pushing Ally into the open door, then closing it behind him.

Ally hears the lock on the door click and she gulps. She knew that she should've just called him.

**Heyyyy! I'm so happy that you guys liked the first part of it. And I mean so happy! I've never gotten that many reviews for just one part of a story! Since you guys liked it, I figured that I would turn it into a short story/mini series. Thank you so much! **

**This part is really short because I had a delay today and I figured it would be best to end it here and post it while I had the time. **

**I really hope you liked this, even though it's kind of a cliff hanger. Please review and I should have part three up in a few days :) **

**I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else mentioned. **


	3. Closets and Confessions

Closets and Confessions

Part Three

"You know what I hate?" Ally speaks after the silence in the closet gets to be too much.

Austin had already taken off his coat and suit jacket, leaving him in his white dress shirt. Ally still stood in her blue jacket awkwardly. "What is it that you hate, Ally?" Austin asks aloud. He remembers from their exchange at the coffee shop that she doesn't hate very many things. Ally believes that hating things is over rated.

Ally takes a big gulp of air before responding since she was about to have her biggest case of word vomit ever. "I hate when people see me coming but won't hold the door open! It's like, I know you see me coming! We made eye contact! But yet you let the door close behind you when I'm right there! I'd hold the door for you! But you can't give me the same courtesy?! What really bothers me though is when people don't even look behind them before closing the door! What has our world come to!" Ally's spew continues, she takes off her blue coat, tossing it aside to reveal the red dress underneath it. Meanwhile, Austin watches her pace back and forth to get her frustrations out.

Ally takes a pause and Austin's about to ask her why she hadn't called him, when Ally continues. "Don't even get me started on boys! In high school, all I heard about was what party everyone got drunk at over the weekend, and which girl cheated on with what boy! It's like, newsflash, I'm listening! I know all about how you had to get tested for STDS and how your mom caught you with your boy friend and didn't care! I seriously need to write a book about it all!" At this point Ally starts to pace faster, while Austin stares with wonder at her. "The wort part is that these girls think they need a boy to be happy! You're in high school, for goodness sakes! No boy is worth ruining yourself over!"

The room suddenly goes silent again. Ally still paces, but she shuts her mouth. Austin clears his throat after a long beat passes. "Maybe we should go back out there?" It comes out as a question, he was feeling very overwhelmed. All he wanted to know was why she hadn't called him.

Ally was ready to answer the question; she looks up from the floor to meet Austin's eyes. "I'm sorry," she says lightly. "I was going to call, I swear. But, every time I dialed the number, I freaked. I would tell my self that you were probably busy, or didn't want to hear from me. Then when I finally got that voice to shut up and was about to hit call, I had my mom in the other ear reminding me how terrible men are. And 'don't put yourself through that!'"

Austin's facial expressions change at the new found revelations that make him feel a little bit better about the situation.

"I also had it in my head that maybe you were just a rapist who was hired to find a girl in a Starbucks and rape her then drop her off in a river." Ally sees Austin's eyes widen. "I watch a lot of Law and Order SVU before bed."

Austin feels for the girl, he really does. Unlike him, who grew up in the big city, Ally was new to it all. He knew that she had been living there for three years now but it was all really a lot to get used to.

"I'd feel a lot better if you said something." Ally starts to bite down on her bottom lip when she thinks that maybe she ruined everything.

Austin notices her pained expression, remembers how in pain he's been in the last few weeks, and for a second he wants to tell her to get over her feelings. Say, 'you should've known what you were getting into.' Instead he says simply, "I really like your dress."

Ally looks down at her dress, suddenly glad that she found it in the back of her closet this morning when the other dress was too wrinkly. After looking back up at him, she manages a smile. "Thanks, sorry about spilling coffee on you. I should've been paying more attention to my surroundings."

"It's all good," It was all good since he got to see her again.

"If we're being honest in this closet, I guess I should tell you that the reason I wasn't paying attention was because I was thinking about how awesome it would be if I saw you at the office." Ally grins her girlish grin. "Sorry that I had to spill coffee for it to happen."

"Well, since we're being honest, I guess I should tell you that I found someone else while waiting for your call. I mean, I waited beside the phone for a whole week but then I just had to get back on the dating horse and admit that you were never gonna call." Austin knew what he was saying was cruel, but he hoped that she could see through his lie, he was still grinning, after all.

Ally widens her eyes, a frown replacing her grin. "Oh, wow. Okay then. I guess I should go." She had a sneaking suspicion that he was kidding, but decided to play along.

Ally's hand goes toward the lock on the door, about to unlock, when Austin reaches out with his own hand to stop her. "You're not getting away that easily again."

With that statement out of the way, Austin captures her red lips with his own. Ally gasps in his mouth. Her right hand is clasped in his, her left leaves her side to travel up ward into blond locks. Austin moves his free hand to Ally's waist, he missed the feeling that kissing her gave him. He only kissed her two times before this moment, but he knew, just knew, that he never wanted a day to go by without kissing her.

They pull apart a minute later, out of breathe and grinning that same grin from Starbucks. "Your lips taste like strawberries with a hint of coffee underneath." Austin says after wiping away Ally's lipstick.

"Yours taste like syrup and bananas. Weird combination, but it some how works."

That was them; they were a weird combination but some how worked together to be something perfect.

"By the way, before I forget, I promise to always hold the door open for you." He's poking fun at her rant.

Ally starts to turn a crimson. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry about that. Sometimes I get really bad cases of word vomit! Like, this one time I was obsessed with a book and it was all I could think or talk about; I underlined my favorite lines in it and wrote lyrics along the edges of the pages. Or that time I was completely into the idea of moving to Alaska that I couldn't have a conversation with out mentioning it. It was a disease, or in my head it was. I can't stop the things that come out of my mouth, most of the time." Ally shuts her mouth with her hand as soon as she realizes that she was doing it again.

Austin takes her hand away from her mouth. "I like your word vomit. It makes you human."

"A really weird human," Ally says, leaving her hand wrapped around Austin's. "I think it's your turn."

"Well, I don't really have any weird traits about me." He teases her because everyone has a weird trait. "I guess there was this one time that I really had to pee when I was in a hot tub with this really cute girl but I didn't want to leave her so I peed and blamed it on her."

Ally starts to choke when her laughter comes out too fast. "Oh no! You didn't!" Austin gives her a look. "Oh no! You did! Remind me to never go in to a hot tub with you."

Austin smiles brightly, like the sun at its highest point in the sky. "So, does that mean we can go on an actual date some time soon?" There was no way he could live on coffee dates and closet meetings for all of his life.

Ally smirks, feeling much better than she did when they first came in the closet. They were now sitting on the floor against the door; all thoughts of work forgotten. "Is that your way of asking me on a date, Austin Moon?"

"I guess it is, Ally Dawson. What do you say, go out with me?"

Ally fake sighs loudly. "I guess." Austin gives her a long, puppy dog look. "I'm kidding, I'd love to."

"And you promise that you won't forget to show up?" He puts air quotes over forget.

"I promise," Ally says honestly because she was feeling much better about the whole situation; she had faith that it wasn't just a fling, it was more. "I know you're not a rapist and that my mother and father don't know anything."

"You haven't told me a lot about your parents?" Austin questions, he was getting curious about the Dawson's as each second ticked by.

Ally shakes her head. "It would take more than just one work day to get through everything there is to know about my parents."

With mention of work, they both realize that they were indeed at work.

They manage a good bye, promising to meet after work for coffee, and to plan a first date.

As Austin walks up to his office, ignoring the looks he gets about his coffee colored shirt, he thinks about how fast emotions change. How one second you're doing nothing but staring at your phone, then you have lip stick on your neck and a date on the way. He may get reprimanded for being late, the smile never does leave his face, though.

Ally hurries to her desk, loving that her smile is real. Just this morning she was staring at her phone, day dreaming about what it would be like to hear Austin's voice one more time, and now she knows that she'll be hearing it for a long, long time. And if she's lucky, he'll know everything there is to know about her, and she'll know every single thing about him.

**Hello! That was part three! I felt so bad for leaving you guys with a cliff hanger that I spent an hour and a half writing this, even though I should be asleep! So I'm sorry if there's any mistakes. If you have any suggestions or requests for their first date/future chapters, let me know! **

**I really hope you liked this and thank you so much for reviewing/following/favoriting, it means a lot. Please leave a review :)**

**I do not own Austin and Ally or anything else mentioned. **


End file.
